The Disappearance of Nina Martin
by LuvLife4ev
Summary: What happened to Nina? Her Gran had texted Fabian saying that she should be at the school by now. It turns out she'd been kidnapped. When Anubis house starts getting notes giving clues to where Nina is, what will happen? Will Fabain admit his true love?
1. Chapter 1: Kidnapped

**Hi everybody! Here's chapter 1 of my second fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I'm disappointed in myself for not owning HoA**

Nina Martin hugs her Gran and gets into the cab "Bye! I'll see you in three months at Christmas!"

Her Gran waves, but soon she gets smaller and smaller from Nina's view. Soon, all the familiar scenery is fading too. _Zip! _Pass the park she and her best friend, Ashley, used to ride bikes to and have picnics. _Zip! _Pass her old elementary school. _Zip! _Pass the theater where she would act in plays. _Zip! _Pass her parent's burial ground. Tears begin to weld up in the young girl's eyes. She quickly wipes them away. Finally, three hours later, they get to the airport.

She gives the man some money, "Thanks!" Then, she goes into the building. The place is crowded. She weaves her way to boarding gate B3.

"Seating area 2 is now boarding," The lady at the desk says as Nina sits down. The girl looks at her ticket and jumps up. She grabs her luggage and gets in line. England, watch out! Nina Martin is coming back!

After the nine-hour airplane ride, Nina goes to look for the bathroom. Public germs are not her thing. She pushes pass people, pulling her resisting luggage behind.

She finally finds the bathroom and walks in. Strangely, there's no one else in it. The sixteen year old goes off to wash her hands. What she didn't notice was a man who was sitting in a stall, waiting for her. That man had followed her the whole summer.

"Oops!" Nina exclaims as she drops her phone onto the floor. The man slithered out of the stall.

The girl wipes off her phone case, seeing that it could have germs on it.

"At least it's not broken," She mumbles.

"Yeah, but you will be!" A sharp voice says from behind her.

She whirls around. Only having time to see his piercing blue eyes. Then, she blacks out.

**Ooh, a cliffy! I've always wanted to do one of those! Anyway, did you guys like it? Try to guess who her kidnapper is!**

**Luv y'all,**

**LuvLife**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Note

**So, here is chapter 2! I'm so excited. If you want, I could do POVs, but I like doing the 3rd person for this story. It's kind of easier because I don't have to get into to "character" every POV. Anyway, the mystery is just about to start!**

**Me: Hey Joy, you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Joy: No, you made Fabes like Nina!**

**Me: FINE! Do the disclaimer and I'll change that!**

**Joy: Yay! Okay, LuvLife4ev does not own House of Anubis. But, she wishes she did! Gotta go talk to my Fabes Babes.**

**Me: Bye!**

**Joy skips away.**

**Me: I never said he'd dump her! [Laughs evilly]**

"Where is she? She was supposed to be here an hour ago!" Fabian Rutter asks, pacing back in forth.

Joy places a hand on his shoulder, but he keeps on walking back in forth, "Fabes, calm down. It's just Nina, it doesn't matter!"

Fabian shakes her hand off. Amber glares at her, "Shut it, Joy. Unlike you, we are her best friends! Oh, and Fabian? Stop pacing!" Fabian stops immediately.

Joy crosses her arms and rolls her head, "So what? We were friends before she came along!"

"Well, that was before you disappeared! Feelings changed!" Fabian snaps.

"My feelings for you didn't change," Joy mutters, ever so quietly.

Fabian stares at her and shakes his head. Suddenly, someone knocks on the door. Everyone jumps. Silence. Then, a squeal from Amber echoes throughout the room.

"She's here!"

"Ambs, calm down!" Alfie puts his hands on her shoulders to keep her from jumping.

Amber stares at him, puzzled, "She's here! Aren't you excited, Boo?"

Alfie nods quickly, "Of course I am!"

Fabian rolls his eyes, "She's been standing out there for two minutes already, just answer- you know what? I'll answer it.

Fabian jogs over to the door, opens it and takes a deep breath, "Hi Ninaaaaaaa." He stops and stares at the ground, quizzically.

"Fabian, what's wrong?" Amber questions. Fabian just stares.

The group walks over to the door and looks over his shoulders. On the ground is a note. Patricia picks up the note.

_If you want to save your friend, Nina Martin, you must do exactly as I say._

_You must go to the place_

_Where tears fell down her face,_

_When she was six years old._

Fabian gulps, "Do you think… Do you think Nina was kidnapped?"

Amber nods.

Joy flips her hair and sighs angrily, "It's obviously a joke she's playing."

Patricia breathes shakily, "I don't think it is. Look."

She flips the note over and points. The back of the notes says: _R.Z._

**Sorry it's so short. I'll try to make the next chapters longer. In order for long chapters, I might need 5 more reviews. It takes a while to write a good story even if this one isn't a good one. Crossing my fingers that it's good though!**

**Love all peeps in da world,**

**LuvLife  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Amber's breakthrough

**Omigosh! I am so sorry for not updating lately! I was at a friend's house on Saturday and Sunday and school... well you get the picture.**

**So, here is chapter 3 of my story!**

**Disclaimer: Shhh... I secretly wish I owned House of Anubis... don't tell a soul!**

"Rufus Zeno is supposed to be dead!" Fabian states unreassuringly, trying to make himself believe it.

Amber brings her voice down to a whisper, "Unless… you know… he faked it?"

"Who is Rufus? Tell us!" Mara demands. Eddie nods in agreement.

Patricia takes a deep breath…

**Ten minutes later**

"So, that's what happened last year," She finishes, breathing a heavy sigh of relief. Mara opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out.

"Um… okay?" Eddie smiles obviously confused a little.

"The cemetery!" Amber exclaims, suddenly.

Everyone jumps and stares at her, mouths agape, "How do you know that?" Fabian asks, surprised as anything.

Amber holds up the note and points to the riddle, "Look, it says we have to go to place where Nina cried when she was six. Her parents got killed when she was six, right?"

Everybody nods and Amber continues, "Well, she told me that she cried so much at the funeral. Even though her parents weren't buried here, she said that every cemetery makes her sob!"

Every boy and every girl in the house who knows the blond had their mouths wide open. They just stared.

It was Alfie that broke the silence, "You're right! My girlfriend just said something smart!"

Amber rolls her eyes playfully at her boyfriend, "Shut up. I can said smart stiff!"

"Amber, it's say and stuff!" Joy corrects her.

"Yeah, but my back is stiff and…"

"Be quiet!" Patricia orders.

Amber and Joy freeze and then nod. Fabian laughs with difficulty, all the stress about Nina is silently killing him.

Jerome looks at him, sympathetically, "Let's just get to the cemetery."

The group piles into Jerome's car. They zip pass the school without anyone noticing. But then, something catches Fabian's eye…

**Dun... Dun... Dun... Duuuuuuuunnnnnn! Cliffy! Oh, and TRIX19, you guessed correctly who the guy is! You have a choice of giving me an idea for a story or being a character in my story! Good job! **

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


	4. Chapter 4: A ghost?

**Hey FF! I'm here, your there, we're everywhere! Haha, so anyway... here's chapter 4!**

**Me: Hey Alfie! Wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Alfie: What if you're an alien? Ahh! Aliens can't own house of anubis or it's characters! Ahh!**

**Alfie runs away**

**Me: Well, at least he said something...**

A girl. Who looks to be their age. Nina. She's kneeling over Sarah's grave, tears falling down her cheek. She start to fade.

"Fabian," she whispers so only he can hear,

"Nina!" Fabian shouts.

"Fabes, what are you talking about?" Joy asks, her voice calm and soothing.

"N-n-nina. She's right there." He points to Sarah's passing grave.

Everybody looks out Fabian's side of the window. Amber looks at him sadly, "That's just Sarah's grave." She pauses and then smiles, "That's where the next clue will be! I wonder why Fabian said he saw her. Is Sarah helping us?" Everyone shrugs.

What's going on? Can't anyone else see her? The way she looked when she looked at him; sad, scared, heartbroken… He has to save her. He has to. Wait, was she dead? Was that her ghost? Is it too late? Questions swirled around in his head.

Jerome yanks the car to the side of the road and the crew gets out. Amber was right. Right on Sarah's grave is a letter. Mara picks it up.

_Oh, it looks like you've gotten smarter! Here's your next clue._

_You must go down,_

_Where she left with a frown,_

_When Fabian broke her heart_

Alfie and Eddie pat Fabian's shoulder. Fabian draws a shaky breath and manages, "I know where that is. The cellar."

**Is that where the next clue will be? Sorry it's short, but you know... Anyway, TRIX19, you decide yet? Did you ditch me? :[ Jk, take all the time you need. You're a great author so you don't need to be reading stories like this *sniff sniff* Oh well, I'm a loser and stuff so... I'll update soon!**

**Luving Life,**

**LuvLife**


	5. Chapter 5: You saw her too?

**Aww, thanks TRIX19! You are so supportive and you're one of my favorite reviewers and authors! Did you choose your choice yet? Don't worry, no rush!**

** SO, here's chapter 5! I'm on a roll. Two chappys in 1 night!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HoA! I will one day! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!  
><strong>

**Amber: You are starting to sound like Victor!**

**Me: And you're starting to sound smart!**

**Amber: Hey!  
><strong>

Empty house. No Victor. No Trudy. No nothing. Just an empty house.

"Where is everybody?" Eddie asks.

Fabian shrugs, still confused about… well… everything. Suddenly, a blur runs past him. It was… it can't be… it was Nina. But, she can't be a ghost! She can't!

Amber looks at Fabian, "D-d-did you just see her? Nina?"

Fabian nods, trembling. Jerome looks at them, "What are you talking about?"

They open their mouths but all that comes out is a squeak. The other Sibuna exchange glances but pull the open-mouthed duel down the cellar steps.

"Okay," Patricia says, looking around, "Where did you dump her?"

Fabian looks down, "I didn't _dump _her. We _simply_ stated we'd be friends."

Jerome rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah, yeah… Just tell us!"

The brown-haired boy lets out an exasperated sigh but points, "Over there."

Patricia nods and runs over to the gestured place. Sure enough, a little sticky note is stuck to a book.

_You found the third note. How many notes do you have left? You have 5 notes left and 2 hours to find them or your little friend… you know what I'm going to say!_

_Is Nina Martin Dead?_

_You tell me_

_Under the tree_

_Where she and Fabian almost fed _

Amber gasps, "Do you think…"

"He can't…" Fabian murmurs.

"He will…" Jerome finishes, "Rufus Zeno is capable of anything!"

Patricia nods, "He's right."

"Would you stop with the 'he's?'" Eddie questions.

Mara glares at him and then looks at Fabian, 'Fabian… you have to answer us. Where do you-"

"The picnic!" Alfie shouts, making everybody almost fall over.

Patricia looks at him fiercely, "Alfie, tell us what you mean."

Alfie grins, "The picnic was where me, Amber, Nina and Fabian almost had a picnic. Next to a tree. Remember?"

Amber smiles at him and then smacks him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Alfie asks, rubbing his cheek.

"For breaking up Fabina!"

Alfie mutters something under his breath and looks at Amber, forcing a smile, "Well, I'm sure they'll get back together sweets! Let's go!"

Amber smiles at him and bounces up the steps. Alfie droops and makes a face, making everyone stifle their laughs.

-Line break!** [A/N my first one!]**-

The Sibuna runs across the courtyard and into the field where Amfie and Fabina almost had a romantic picnic.

Unexpectedly, a shape of a girl ran past them. Only Fabian, Amber and Alfie saw.

Alfie looks at the people who saw it, "Was that? Did she?" He couldn't even finish the sentence. But, Amber and Fabian both nodded.

"Yes!" They hear Mara exclaim. The trio looks behind them to see that the rest of Sibuna had found the next clue. The five other teens trot over to the dazed three and show them it.

_Well, it looks like you're closer now._

_Nina was jealous_

_Of a girl named Joy_

_Who liked the same boy_

_When she saw what happened_

_Her eyes started to flatten_

Joy looks down, guiltily, "I know where that is. It's where… it's where she saw me kiss Fabian."

An awkward silence falls upon the group. It's Jerome who breaks it, "Well, time's a wasting! Let's go!"

Joy pulls Fabian back, before he can leave. The rest of Sibuna sprint away,

"Can I talk to you?" Joy asks him.

"Uh-um…"

**Ooh! Are you on the edge of wherever your sitting right now? Then, yay! **

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss

**Hey everybody! Umm... well... here's chapter 6!**

**I DON'T OWN HoA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

"Uh-um… sure. I guess?" Fabian replies, cautiously.

"I'm really sorry if I broke you and Nina up."

"It's okay."

"Seriously, I'm super sorry Fabes."

"Seriously, it's fine Joy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

They smile at each other and before they can think, they are gazing into each other's eyes. Rapidly, Joy presses her mouth against his and smiles against his lips when he kisses back.

A million thoughts race through Fabian's mind. _What am I doing? I love Nina! Do I? I mean, of course I do! I can't like two girls at a time. Can I?_

Fabian feels sparks, but Nina's kiss was different. Nina had fireworks with him. Joy feels fireworks. What they didn't know was that a blur had ran right up to them.

"F-F-Fabian?" A small voice from behind says.

**Ohh, a cliffhanger! Luv those! WHo do you think it is?**

**Luv,**

**LuvLife**


	7. Chapter 7: Nina and a Broken Heart

**Yay! I love writing lots of chappies for this story!**

Disclaimer: **I don't and will never EVER own HoA**

"F-F-Fabian?" A small voice from behind says.

What? It can't be.

Fabian breaks away from Joy and turns around v-e-r-y slowly. The second he sees her, he gasps.

"N-N-Nina?" stutters a hyperventilating Fabian.

"Fabian," She squeaks, "I know."

"You know what?" Joy almost screams, but not in a mean way. More like a scared way.

The Nina waves and starts to fade, "Good-bye…"

"No!" Fabian shouts, crying for mercy.

It's too late. Was she dead? Was she a ghost?

"Fabes, i-is she dead?" Joy whimpers.

He shrugs and breaths unsteadily, "I don't know, Joy. I don't know. But, I think she is."

**At the Barn**

"Sarah? Did you do it? Did you follow them around?" Nina whispers.

Sarah's voice spoke into her head, _"Sweetie, he thinks your dead. And…"_

"And what?" Nina asks, nervously and louder.

"_Hush child. But, he was kissing Joy. I have to go, now…"_

"What? How-how could he? Sarah? Sarah?" Nina cries softly into her arms.

Suddenly, the door opens and closes with a slam. She gulps. Rufus.

"Nina Martin!"

She shivers and calls, "Over here!"

"Give me the locket!" He orders.

"Never." She murmurs, loud enough for him to hear.

"Give it!"

"NO"

He pulls her up to his level, "Give me the necklace, or else…"

"Or else what?" She asks, suddenly feeling a bolt of confidence zip through her.

He throws her onto the ground, "Or else this!"

She lets out a sharp cry as he stomps on her rib cage and her legs. Then, he kicks her on the neck and places his big hands around it, "GIVE ME IT!"

"NO!"

He starts to squeeze and her eyes begin to widen. But luckily, a man saved her by walking into the barn.

Before Nina can scream, Rufus covers her mouth a drags her behind some boxes and hides there as well.

Zeno leans I and whispers evilly, "No more hints for your friends, now that you're broken."

**Back at Anubis**

"DEAD?" Amber screams, tears rolling out of her eyes.

Fabian and Joy nod.

Everyone begins to talk at once. Alfie is trying to comfort Amber, but he's crying too. Patricia and Eddie are sobbing into each other's hair. Fabian is weeping in the corner. Jerome is trying not to cry. Mara is clinging onto him. And Joy is taking deep breaths.

"Fabian, Amber, Mara, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia and Joy. Report to my office immediately. I have some… news." Victor voice booms.

Everybody gathers themselves and march up the stairs. Even though it's more like forcing themselves to walk.

"Nina has been missing… right?" Victor asks as the students come in.

All the kids nod but Fabian stops them, "How do you know?"

"I will explain. I've received an email from… Rufus Zeno."

"WHAT?" All the students ask in unison.

"I assume you know he is alive."

"Read. It." Amber instructs him, forcefully.

"I suppose. _Dear Anubis house, Nina Martin is not, I presume, dead. She is alive."_

Everyone sighs in relief.

"_But, she might be dying. Hahahaha. I have might've crushed her ribs and beaten her face and fractured her legs, but you never now."_

Everyone starts to gasp and breathing short breaths.

"_She is refusing to give me the locket. She also hates Fabian Rutter right now and Joy Mercer. Or that's what I heard her mumble in her sleep. She was also saying something about Sarah finding the kiss out for her and sending a replica of her to tell her friends what's going on. Or maybe, I forced it out of her. You never know! Rufus Zeno."_

Amber turns to Fabian and slaps him. He flinches and rubs the redness. Then, Amber starts cursing at Joy, leaving everyone dumbfounded.

Everyone shakes their heads, tears falling out of their eyes, at Fabian and Joy as Amber leaves.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to find my broken and broken hearted bestie now." Amber pronounces, flouncing out the door.

"You two, get out!" Victor orders once everyone but Fabian and Joy are gone.

They trudge out of the office. Jabian parts and goes to their rooms. Surprisingly, everyone has the same dream. It was of what happened with Fabian and Joy and Rufus and Nina. Uh-oh.

**I thought it was a little rushed... Oh well. What's going to happen? Find out soon and keep on reviewing!  
><strong>

**Luv**

**LuvLife  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8: The Dream

**This is the dream. It's basically what happened to Nina. I didn't do the Jabian kiss, though.**

"_Sarah? Did you do it? Did you follow them around?" Nina whispers._

_Sarah's voice spoke, "Sweetie, he thinks your dead. And…"_

"_And what?" Nina asks, nervously and louder._

"_Hush child. But, he was kissing Joy. I have to go, now…"_

"_What? How-how could he? Sarah? Sarah?" Nina cries softly into her arms. _

_Suddenly, the door opens and closes with a slam. She gulps. Rufus._

"_Nina Martin!"_

_She shivers and calls, "Over here!"_

"_Give me the locket!" He orders._

"_Never." She murmurs, loud enough for him to hear._

"_Give it!"_

"_NO"_

_He pulls her up to his level, "Give me the necklace, or else…"_

"_Or else what?" She asks, suddenly feeling a bolt of confidence zip through her._

_He throws her onto the ground, "Or else this!" _

_She lets out a sharp cry as he stomps on her rib cage and her legs. Then, he kicks her on the neck and places his big hands around it, "GIVE ME IT!"_

"_NO!"_

_He starts to squeeze and her eyes begin to widen. But luckily, a man saved her by walking into the barn._

_Before Nina can scream, Rufus covers her mouth and drags her behind some boxes and hides there as well. _

_Zeno leans towards Nina and hisses, "No more hints for your friends, now that you're broken."_

The next day, everybody is silent at breakfast. Finally, Amber breaks it.

"Omigod! What are we going to do? She could be dead right now! We all know that the dream happened!" Amber cries.

Fabian's lips start to form into a smile but then disappears, "Well, the dream happened at the barn. She must be at the barn! But, she hates me." Fabian looks down.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself! Let's go to the barn!" Amber says.

**Not my best work and really short... Sorry!  
><strong>

**I forgot the disclaimer. Oh well, you all know what I'm gonna say!**

**LuvLife**


	9. Chapter 9: Nina

**LunaShy, you're right. I should give you credit. I'm sooooo sorry. ****LunaShy is a life saver! And i think 2 more chapters after this!**

"Nina?"_ Amber calls, opening the barn door._

_Nina looks up and wipes her tear stained cheeks, "Amber?"_

_Amber looks behind the boxes and sees a battered Nina, "Nina! You're alive! Fabian, come quick!"_

_Fabian rushes over to Amber. He gasps when he sees Nina, "We need to get you out of here!"  
><em>

_"__You three are not going anywhere!" A voice growls from behind them. Amber and Fabian turn around. _

_"Rufus!" __Amber and Fabian say at the same time._

_"Guys, he's holding something. Don't go near him!"_ _Nina cries._

_BANG! Amber falls to the ground._

_"Amber!" Nina screams._

_BANG! Fabian cries out. He sinks to the floor._

_"Fabian!"_

_Rufus holds the gun to Fabian's head, "Give me the locket, or the boy really does die."_

_"Nina, don't do it!" Sarah's voice whispers in her head, "You have the power save him."_

_"How?" Nina cries aloud. BANG!_

_She screeches, "NO!"_

_Fabian's body falls limp._

Nina wakes up panting and crying. "They're coming. I have to save them. I have to, or they die." She whispers to herself.

"Nina?" Amber's voice calls, opening the barn door.

Nina's eyes widen. No. No. No.

**I'll post the next chapter soon!**


	10. Chapter 10: Believe

**Here is chapter 11! This time, I won't mess up... hopefully. Sorry about that to anyone who was confused. Just a little mix up with the chapters and all the razz-pa-tazz. Anyway, one more chapter after this!**

**Previously:**_ "Nina?" Amber calls, opening the barn door._

**And now, chapter 11!**

Nina takes a deep breath, "Over here!"

The blond follows the sound of her voice and tracks it to the source. Behind the boxes. "Nina! You're alive! Fabian, come quick!"

Fabian jogs over and stands beside Amber. His breathing stops short when he sees Nina, "We need to get you out of here!"

Nina's breathing starts to get choppy, "Please, don't…"

"What?" Fabian asks her.

"Rufus…" She mumbles, her voice just above a whisper.

"You three are not going anywhere!" A voice booms from behind Amber and Fabian.

"NO!" Nina screams, "No…"

The two turn around and gasp, "Rufus!"

"Guys! Don't-don't go near him! He-he has a gun!" Nina stammers.

"How do you know?" Rufus growls.

Nina starts to shake, "The dream…"

BANG! Amber falls to the ground. _It's happening, _Nina thinks to herself, _Except this time I know what to do._

"AMBER!" _Fabian _cries.

BANG! Fabian drops to the cold, hard floor.

Rufus holds the pistol to Fabian's head. He thunders, "Give me the locket, or the boy really does die!"

_You know what to do, this time, _Sarah's voice echoes through her mind.

Nina smiles on the inside and believes in herself, _For Anubis, for Gran, for my parents, for my friends, and for my love, Fabian._

She grabs hold of the boxes and shakily gets up. She repeats the same thing over in her head, _Believe, believe, believe…_

A surge of power shoots through her body. Her hair begins to stand up. _Believe. _Her heart pounds in her chest. _It's my last chance. I need to save them. _The locket starts to glow. Suddenly, a golden light begins to whirl around her. Fabian and Amber regain their consciousness again. They stare in awe. Rufus's mouth is open and his eyes are full of fear. _Believe._

Rufus starts to get older. Older. Older and about 100 years old now. He collapses to the ground. She presumed him dead. Amber and Fabian stand up, their wounds were gone.

Nina falls to the floor. Out cold. Amber rushes to her side with a worried Fabian kneeling beside her too.

Amber starts to sob, "Fabian, we have to get her to a hospital! What if killing Rufus sucked all the life out of her? She might've given up her life for our underserving ones!"

"I don't know Amber. All I know is that we have to save her. I'll carry her." Fabian lifts her up and he and Amber attempt to run out of the barn. Unfortunately, they can't. Amber helps Fabian.

"Nina, is she dead? We saw everything that happened!" Jerome exclaims when the trio, one asleep, get outside.

"We'll explain later. And, if you guys saw the whole thing, why didn't you try to help us?" Amber snaps.

"The door was locked," Jerome says, stepping back with his arms up.

The group from Anubis hop into the car and drive away to the hospital.

**Okay, what'd ya thunk? I thought it was okay, way better than the last chapter. That one was like a train-wreck!**

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


	11. Chapter 11: Ressurection

**Boo, this is the last chapter. It is not that good [in my opinion].**

_Beep Beep Beep_

Amber holds her breath.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Fabian tucks a strand of hair behind her ear.

_Beep Beep Beep_

Amber mumbles over and over how this is her and Fabian's fault.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

"No!" Amber cries, "No! She's dead!"

Joy pulls Fabian into a hug. He pushes her away, "No Joy, no! I'm not over her and you know it. She just died a few seconds ago!"

Joy looks down. "Doctor! Sh-sh-she's dead!" Fabian calls. He falls to his knees and sobs. Jerome places a comforting hand on his shoulder. The doctor runs in.

_Blackness folds around Nina. "Sarah?" She sounds, "Help! Am- am I dead?"_

"_Nina, you are not dead! Use your power!" A voice whispers._

"_My power? What are you talking about?" She demands._

"_Believe…" The voice fades away._

_Nina looks around, "My power! I saved Amber and Fabian, I can save myself!" _

By now everyone, even Joy, are crying. Staring at the lifeless Nina Martin. The doctors and nurses run around grabbing things, frantically.

_Look, _A soft voice whispers, _look up._

The teenagers glance at each other, but look at Nina. They gasp. Her locket is shooting red beams. Everyone, the doctors, nurses and kids, watch unmoving. The motionless girl before them has red rays swirling around her. Her eyes, that were closed after the doctor closed them, popped open. The shooting beams stopped. She smiled at her friends.

"I do have the power."

**THE END! She has the power. Sorry it's short and bad. :[**

**Oh, and I don't own HoA**

**Love,**

**LuvLife**


End file.
